Boulder (Bullfrog)
f2u coding by ns, altered slightly by bullfrog, oc made by bullfrog. please do not steal. this also falls into the timeline when currently burn, blister and blaze are fighting for the throne. Appearance Boulder is a muscular, defensive MudWing with slick, agile abilities and a tough attitude. He will and wants to protect his troop from further harm. His scales are a glossy tan and darkish brown, with sloppish crimson and light pinkscars around his eyes, back and wing area. Personality He's continually persistent with any matter that comes to way; for instance, solving puzzles, riddles and prophecies come easy to him. The members of his troop like to to playfully tease and say that he's part NightWing when he's instantaneously getting to the bottom of a tough enigmatic puzzle. Likes to sink low, let himself be stepped on, as he always scolds himself for being the bigwings. He really hate that he is, he feels as if he is trampled on, feels as if he shouldn't be the BigWings. Abilities Boulder never had any 'outstanding' abilities, more or less, the only thing really special about him was his protection, willpower, and courage for his troop. He didn't have, or want any animus magic, he had nothing except his own teeth and weakened claws. History When they were forced to serve the matriarchs, become permanent soldiers, he completely refused. He'd ordered for a private message with the queen, and as she agreed, he secretly invited Sap to go with him. When they met up, he explained to the queen how much he desperately wished for his troop to not fight endlessly, but as he said this, the queen disagreed. She elaborated how they needed soldiers, and their troop especially was one of the strongest. She also mentioned how painful it was to decline, but Boulder could see the opposite in her eyes. When they left, he ordered Sap to tell their troop that the queen had hung him for his disputes, and Sap, reluctantly, decided to do it. In the past, the youngling had always wished to get rid of the overly protective BigWings, and it was this day where it would finally happen. Hurriedly explaining to the rest of the troop what happened, Boulder went off on his own. He bought dark rags, hoods, and blankets from the nearby marketplaces to hide himself from other MudWings. He left them to themselves, making Bark, the secondly strongest MudWing, to be their official BigWings. He felt so sympathetic and helpless at the time, he hated leaving his fellow friends and loving family behind and fake his death. He knew Sap was the perfect one to report, since he was well-trusted in the group, unlike any of the others. ''He ''should've been the real leader of the troop, his trust was well known. Then, his mind shifted to Hosanna, the young warrior-like female who was kind, brave and powerful all on her own. She really trusted anybody, and he imagined her broken heart when hearing the news that Boulder was dead. He wanted so badly to tell her that he was alive, somewhere, so his quest slowly transformed into finding a Dream-Visitor. Using the stone, he could communicate with the amiable MudWing soldier and tell her that he wasn't deceased. The quest continued for months, turning into years, turning into decades. He knew he wouldn't last, hew guessed that his entire troop had died from the war. He had failed them. Yet, something inside of him told him to be brave, sounding just like Hosanna's persistent, courageous words. He hoped that she was alive, he hoped that she would create that special orphanage she'd always dreamed of making. Relationships Hosanna: Fellow member of his troop. Loved to watch her play as a kid. Thought of her as his 'little soldier', and enjoyed protecting her the most. Always tried to persue her dreams, always standing up for the lil squat. Trivia *Boulder faked his death among his troop *He had a great love and affection for Hosanna *He never wanted to admit he was great at anything/never WAS really good at anything *Always doubted himself Gallery Currently no art. Category:Characters Category:Content (Bullfrøg) Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Males